


They Have Cake

by alexcat



Series: August 2017 Drabbles [14]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Cake!





	They Have Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sweeten

“You’re betting me what?” Daniel asked Jack. 

“I bet I can eat a whole cake in one sitting. To sweeten the pot, I’ll be your assistant for a week if I lose.” 

“And if you win?” 

“You’ll fill out the reports on my desk.” 

Jackson laughed. “You haven’t filled out a report since our first mission. Try again.” 

“You’ll go fishing with me.”

“I’d rather fill out reports!” 

“As you wish.” 

O’Neill got the sheet cake and proceeded to polish it off. He patted his stomach and grinned. “I’ll get those report for you.” 

Daniel sighed, “Don’t bother. I’m going.”


End file.
